Our Eternity
by lotzy
Summary: Charliy is bella & edward's daughter, with her best friend renesmee, and caring family, she will stride through every challenge thrown at her, including one where she will find her other soul as together they will make their eternity the best.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy it & I will update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Today is the day of my 16th birthday, but in fact I'm only 6. I am only half human. The other half of me is vampire, I look ten years older than I really am, because I age quicker than most people. Grandpa Carlisle has come to a conclusion that my ageing is slowing until I won't age at all and will permanently be in that state and physical age. The reason for this is because when my mother conceived me she was human at the time and my father was a vampire. I had to eat my way out of my mother's womb when I was born, and as a result of that I killed my mother, but she lives on in a vampiric form.

*****

"Baby, are you up yet?" My mother questions me as she walks into my bedroom, I open my eyes to look at her.

"I am now," I said laughing slightly, "Can you get Aunty Alice for me please." I knew that I didn't have ask my mum, because of her hearing, and that aunty would be able to hear me anyway.

A pixie-like creature appeared in the doorway to my room. "I hear you wanted me?"My aunty Alice asked.

"Yes, can you please help pick an outfit for me?"I already knew her answer, and she squealed a little as she bounded into my walk-in-wardrobe, I heard jasper chuckling at her downstairs.

"I will leave you two alone, Esme is making some pancakes for your breakfast and we will be leaving in half an hour." My mother said calmly.

"Ok," I said as I went to find alice who, once I found her, was choosing between a lavender purple sweater or similar but in electric pink.

"Why am I puzzling over what to choose when I can just use my visions?!" She muttered dreamily to herself still unaware of my presence.

"Can I try it on then?" I asked her, which startled my aunty slightly.

"Oh, sorry baby I didn't know you had come in," she paused as she collected up the electric pink top, "of course you can try it on." She finished as she handed me the clothes.

I came downstairs in black skinny jeans, with pink stiletto's, and pink top which had a very long draping-V neck. As I was eating my pancakes that Esme has cooked for me with her sitting opposite me, discussing food for my party later, I heard my dad and aunty alice have an argument.

"Alice this is not an appropriate outfit for her to wear!" He accused.

"She is 16 Edward, she can pull off an outfit like that." She fired back at him.

"Alice we both know she is only _FIVE_! She needs to go change." Edward shouted at her, and she stormed into the kitchen as I finished my drink.

"I'm sorry but your father is being an overbearing control freak,and is ordering me to get you to change." She informed me, I could tell she was firing snide comments at him through her mind. Alice took me upstairs and found me a simple white spaghetti top wear underneath.

When we arrived at school, I jumped out of uncle Em's jeep to greet my best friend.

"Hey Charliy! Happy Birthday!" Renesmee, my best friend said, her boyfriend trailing after her.

"Hi Nessie thanks, and hi Taylor. Remember your coming over to mine after lunch to help with the party, ness." I told her, well kind off ordered! Then the three of us walked to our first lesson which was biology, where my mum and dad first started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

School, as usual, is boring. So far today nothing has happened, but after I have eaten lunch I am going back home, and am going to my party ready with Renesmee.

"Charliy!" I heard someone cry as I was sitting down at a lunch table with my family. I looked up to see who it was and saw Nessie running towards me, she was so pale, almost as pale as my family.

"Wow, Ness! Are you ok?" I asked worried for her, "Come on sit down here, tell me what happened." I said in a caring voice to her to try to work out what happened.

"It's...it's Taylor," she said unsure if she could, or would say "He broke-up with me!" Nessie finished in a state.

"That bastard!" I said.

"He said it was because he didn't like my friends, meaning you. He also said your different and that your families weird" I stopped breathing. I looked at my dad, who knew that this wasn't good news. We all knew this could mean us leaving town, I looked to my mums worried face and sweeped across the table with my eyes, searching each of my families faces. I stopped at my uncle Emmett's face...

If looks could kill.

"He's just jealous." I told Renesmee almost struggling for the words to form in my mouth. I nodded to my dad for him to get the car, "We're going now so we can get ready." Bella had already gone with my dad to get the car, and my aunty alice got up along with aunty rose, leaving just uncle em and uncle jazz, my dad had said that he will drive us all there then he will come back in time for his next lesson.

As we were walking out of the canteen Nessie slipped and I grabbed her in time just before she fell flat on her face.

"Thanks." She muttered slightly embarrassed.

"What are friends for!?" I told her giving her a warm smile as we clambered into the car. My two aunties had gone in Rosalie's convertible and I was with Ness and my parents. The journey home was really slow, or seemed to be, because we had Renesmee with us so we couldn't go too fast, but obviously as my dad was driving we still went a bit fast, it just seemed so slow compared to normal!

Once we got home I said goodbye to my dad and all of us except for my two aunties who had gone shopping(surprise, surprise!), got to work with turning the house in a party land. Esme was cooking food, and had started a cake, which I accidentally walked in on her making! The tree that we have coming into the house was decorated, me and Renesmee decided to spray it gold and silver, for an extra touch.

After about an hour of work rose and alice were back from shopping with hundreds of bags, all shapes and sizes.

"Wow! You two must have been busy shoppers."She said in awe as she ogled at them both.

"Don't look like that," alice chirped "we got you a dress too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thank-you to my first person to subscribe, and that is stephanie97 so thank-you! Here is the next chapter – ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

We all went up to my room to be dressed by Alice, and then handed over to Rosalie for make-up and finishing touches. Alice had chosen me a halter neck dress with a cartoon style graphic skirt, Renesmee wore a thin white paint splatter dress, which looked really cool(all the dresses did!). Mum had a DKNY dress, it was really nice, red with the shoulder of the sleeves cut out, Grandma Esme looked like she was going to an awards evening with her long, draped chiffon gown. My aunty Rose had a puff sleeve wide belt dress, aunty Alice had picked a Versace Inspired dress for herself. To be honest we all looked drop dead gorgeous at the end of it all, it took four hours for us to be ready! They guys were kept away from us until we were all done, they agreed we looked amazing too!

"Wow!" My dad ogled at my mum as we all revealed ourselves outfits to the rest of my family. "You look amazing," he said grabbing her by the waist & pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Shouted Emmett.

"Sorry baby, but I can't kiss you we just took four hours to look this good, and I can't have you messing my make-up up on Charliy's big night." Mum said slightly upset as she couldn't kiss her sweetheart.

It was only half an hour left until everyone arrived! I had invited most of my year, bar Taylor now, and some of the Quileute's from the reservation. Time flew and just as we were helping to lay out the last of the food and drinks I heard a knock at the door.

"Mum,"I paused to hear her reply.

"Yes, baby?" She answered

"I'm nervous." I told her and it definitely reflected in my voice, I looked at her as she came and walked over to me and held her hands out, I took them.

"You will be perfectly fine, I promise." she said reassuring me.

I went to see who was at the door, to find that it was jacob with the pack. Some of them had brought along their imprint, I saw one unfamiliar face within the group, and wondered if Leah had finally imprinted.

"Hi Jake!" I said warmly as he gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hey Charliy and happy birthday! Hi Renesmee." I finished saying my hello's to everyone, until there was only one person left.

"Hi," the unfamiliar face said, "I'm Jesse." He said as he gave me a warm smile showing off his glistening white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Charliy, and as you may have guessed this is my friend Renesmee." I told him.

"Oh ok. Hi" Jesse said.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want to join me?" I asked him, nearly everyone had arrived now. Jake and Nessie had gone off somewhere, and the rest of the pack had disappeared, probably to find some food!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Renesmee's POV

I was with Jake and we were standing outside on the balcony, it was a really nice night, with nice company.

"I know that your not the birthday girl, but I want you to have this," Jake said as he got out a necklace that had a wolf pendant, suspended from a silver chain. I looked at his deep eyes searching...

"Jake I..." I said speechless at his actions.

"Please Ness, I really like you and want you to have it." He said as he stared back into my eyes, I started to get lost in the depths of them.

It took a lot to say this but I knew I had to, "Jake I'm really sorry but, I cant," I said looking down as I knew what I was saying hurt him, "I only just broke up with my boyfriend today...," I was cut off as he pressed his lips firmly, but passionately against mine. I followed his lead and kissed him back. It felt like there were fireworks exploding behind me, I could feel that in my heart and soul I was truly happy.

Jesse's POV

Even though I had only just met her, I really liked Charliy, she seemed different to the other girls. We sat together on the tree that had been spray-painted, we sat there just talking about each other. I listened to the music in the back-ground and noticed that the song that had just come on I loved!

"Come and dance!" I asked her, my eyes bright and pleading

"Me...?" She answered uncertain, "Dancing?"

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Charliy replied.

"Come on, I won't let you get hurt," I told her truthfully, for some reason I was inclined to keep her safe, even if it was just dancing.

"Oh ok, I got to enjoy myself after all." She told me enthusiastically, I placed my hands on her hips and lifter her down off the tree, leading her to the dance floor.

I took her hands and lead her in a dance. Staring into her eyes I saw how they looked like melted chocolate, they were so lovely and they had a bright determination in them. Then in my mind it clicked. The reason why I liked her, I had imprinted. I felt some of the blood drain from my face.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask distantly, she must have noticed I had gotten slightly paler

"What?' My mind was dizzy and I slowed our dance, letting go off her. "I have to go," and with that I took off. As soon as I was out of sight of the house I phased and just ran, letting the cool breeze whip past my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jesse POV

I was running.

I just ran.

Then I realised I can't do this, I stopped.

Charliy's POV

The party was great, but it wasn't as fun as it could have been with that Jesse guy, I really enjoyed talking to him, and the short dance before he took off...

Was it something I said? No, it couldn't of been that I didn't say anything. Did I do something wrong then? I'm over reacting, why do I even care so much it's just one guy! Nessie and Jake spent the rest of the party night together, and I found out that they had hooked-up.

It was the next day, and luckily a Saturday as I was still slightly hung-over! I awoke to the sound of my cell ringing, I looked around groggily searching for it. I found it next to me in my hand.

'I must have been doing some late night, or rather very early morning texting after the party then...' I thought as I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Charliy!" I heard a nervous Jake shout down the phone line, "I have been trying to get through to you for almost an hour! Where have you been?" He sounded just like my dad.

"Hi to you to, calm down Jake I have been sleeping. So what's up?" I asked in a casual tone.

"What's up?! Charliy how come you are so calm on a day like this!"

"Why? What do you mean 'a day like this'," I said mimicking his tone, "i have only just woken up thanks to you!"

"Ok! I give up! Just get your ass down to the res by 12." He hung-up.

Now what the fuck was that all about! I looked at my phone to notice I had missed 8of his calls.

"Wow it must be important then" I muttered to myself. I jumped out of bed and wandered into my walk-in wardrobe were I found myself a casual outfit that consisted of

a black and gold print sweater, with printed jeans and a pair of retro flats. I went downstairs, and jumped into my Mercedes as the time was already 11.45.

I got to La Push in just enough time to spare, as i pulled up to Jakes house i noticed the whole pack was their, including jesse. I started to feel nervous for some reason as i didn't have a clue what in hell was going on! I got out of my car, walking up to the pack i was expecting jake to give me a bear hug.

He didn't.

This was making me more nervous, i started to hyperventilate. Sam must of noticed, because he started to explain it all.

"Charliy, it is only fair that you know everything, also as it includes you." Sam started, "And we have all agreed that you hear it from that person." This made me worry more, my usualy pale face turned even paler.  
"Charliy, the reason why i had to leave last night, it because i am jacob's cousin." Jesse stated. But that made no sense, I thought.  
"This means i have the same blood as him, also meaning that i am part of the pack." I just stared at him in disbelieve, still unsure what this had to do with me.  
"Can we go for a walk?" He requested.  
"Umm..., ok?" I answered still unsure of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please when you read R&R! And sorry it's a short chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

Jesse and me walked off together, I followed him as he lead me deeper and deeper into the forest. Then I saw a gap in the trees, light pouring through it and into a wide, open space. He stopped in the middle of it and turned to face me.

"The reason I had to run off on you last night, was because I have found someone." My heart was thumping so hard it felt like it would beat out of my chest and flutter away. "What I mean by finding someone, I mean you..." I couldn't hear anything else anymore I was just so dreamy after what he had said, I think I know what is coming. "I have imprinted on you Charliy."

That's all I heard.

Then I blacked out.

*****

I woke up back at home in Grandpa Carlisle's hospital room. I smelt some of the pack, Carlisle was monitoring some beeping machines when I managed to open my eyes.

"Grandpa..." I said weaker than usual.

"Oh you have woken, I see." As he looked me over.

"How long have I been out?" I asked scared at everything.

"Three days, your parents have been really worried about you, and once you have had some food there is someone to talk to you." At the word food my mum came in carrying a tray of food for me.

"Baby!" She exclaimed as she put the tray next to me on my bedside table, and flung herself onto me.

"Hi mum." I said quietly

"Are you ok?" she asked tentatively as she brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"I... I um... think so" I answered slowly and carefully trying not to jump to any conclusions.

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"No." I told her simply

"You were talking to Jesse..." I froze at his name. "We all know what happened it's going to be fine baby. You collapsed from shock and not enough fresh blood in your system so we need to get you hunting again soon. Jesse brought you back here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been two days since I woke up. I had been hunting with my parents and I had talked to Jesse.

He had now become what I needed him to be.

My lover.

*****

I woke up, and thankfully it was a Saturday! This meant that I would be getting a call, round about... now.

"Hey!" I said as I picked up my iphone, joy in my voice.

"hi beautiful." Jesse answered

"I'm not really beautiful." I told him

"You are to me and we both know that you really are," he fired back " so I was thinking today we could go out for a walk or something?"  
"Yeah! That sounds great, I'll make a picnic kinda thing for us then."

"Ok cool, I will pick you up later."

"Bye." I hung up.

I started into my walk-in-wardrobe, grabbed a one shoulder top with jeggins and a pair of my favourite converses. I ran, almost leaping, down the stairs and saw Grandma Esme making some breakfast.

"Going out I see, and very happy about it by the looks?" She questioned as my face was bright with happiness.

"Yes, Jesse is coming over later to take me out, we're going on a walk and I said I would get a picnic ready." I told her

"Ok," she probably knew it all already, because she had probably heard the phone call. 'That's the only problem with being in a house full of vampires, their incredible hearing,' I thought, "well I can help make the food for you." Grandma offered.

"No, I want to do it myself thank you."

After my breakfast I had music on and was dancing around energetically as I made some chicken sandwiches, and the rest of our food. At about eleven thirty there was a knocking on the door, I started to smell dog and his discreet sweet scent. Aunty rose answered the door and as always made a snide comment of how he smelt.

"I knew I smelt a wet dog."

"Nice to see you too blonde," Jesse backfired at her. I ran downstairs and into his arms taking in his luscious scent. As he gave me a massive bear hug he kissed me on my forehead and let go off me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me, as Rosalie walked off.

"I'm just finishing the food," I said as I dragged him behind me to the kitchen.

"Looks like you've been busy!" He said as he saw all the mess I made. I blushed.

"Um..., yeah." I said as I attempted to clear it all up. Jesse saw the rucksack on the counter and realized that I had started to pack the food in there, and he continued doing so. "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

We lay together on our fronts. We just sat their together watching the river.

"Hey! Look deer." I pointed out to Jesse

"Oh wow, they are magnificent." He paused and took my hand in his, I looked down at our hands, my finger entwined with his. "But you are the most beautiful of all of them." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me. His warm lips pressed against mine, it was always the best feeling. But all violent delights have violent ends, and so it ended all to soon.

I snuggled into his chest as we sat up with me curled in his lap.

****

The next day I awoke with me half sprawled across my bed and Jesse. I started to panic as I couldn't really remember what had happened, just then there came a little sound from Jesse as he stirred.

"Mornin' baby," he said slightly sleepily as he kissed the top of my head.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep good?"He asked me.

"Um.. yeah and you?" I answered.

"Fine."

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, as I clambered off of him and sat on the edge of my bed not facing him.

"Of course," Jesse replied as he crawled over and rested his chin on me shoulder. "Anything for you." Then he kissed my neck.

"Um... did anything happen last night?" I asked warily slightly anxios at his answer.

"No." He said defiantly. I got up off of my bed and walking into my walk-in-wardrobe. "Hun ?" Jesse called after me.

"Yeah ?" I asked popping my head around the door.

"Put a nice dress on. I will come back at about 12 for you." Jesse instructed.

"Um ok," I said slightly uncertainly, but I knew Jesse would never hurt me or do anything I didn't want to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Two and a half weeks later**

"Nessie? Oh sorry." As i was trying to find Nessie i walked in on her and jacob making out on the couch in my house. They broke apart, then looked at each other, then we all looked at each other and giggled a bit. I sat down on one of the separate seats. "Ness, is it me or am i getting fat?|

"Yeah Ness you are getting fat!" Jacob shouted at me.

"O um ... thanks Jake.' I said slightly hurt at the previous comment.

"No need to thank me. It's only jokes, still no need to thank me even though I'm hilarious." He commented big headedly.

"Look Charliy, it doesn't matter if your getting fat. The thing that matters is that your happy with yourself, and any guy who doesn't have the hots in the least for you is made." Nessie told me.

"Hey! Why are you two here anyway?" I asked inquisitively.

"You invited us to have pizza." Jacob told me.

"Oh ok, yeah i remember now - sorry."

"It's ok," Ness told me.

I got up and went to find grandma Esme, because i knew she would know where Alice would be. I trudged up the stairs and starred at my stomach as i was sure i was getting fatter!

"Hey char! Watch where your walking and not looking at how skinny you are." Emmett moaned at me as i realized i had bumped into him.

"Oh um sorry uncle em," i said quietly, as i walked away carrying on up the stairs to find Esme. "Esme," i called as i saw her in the kitchen preparing pizza, "Have you seen my Aunty Alice?" I asked her.

"She went shopping, but will be back any... second... now." Just as she finished i hear the door click open then bags drop onto the floor then the door close again.

"Thanks!" I said as i ran out of the kitchen down to Aunty.

"Hey Charliy." Alice greeted me with a hug and handed me about fifteen bags.

"Um, thanks," I was going to start talking about how I have suddenly gotten fatter, but was interrupted by dad.

"Family meeting in Carlisle's study Charliy, be there now please," He told me looking at alice, "and you too alice."

I looked at aunty, "you go I will take the bags."

"Thanks." I muttered as I thought I would have to save about me getting fatter till later.

I made my way up to Carlisle's study, and everyone was there, including alice now.

"Charliy," my mother started in her soft voice, "we have something we would like to discuss with you."

"Ok, just shoot, I have guests remember ?" I reminded them, but they wouldn't of forgotten anyway.

"Yes I know you have Jake and Nessie downstairs, but they can do without you for five, ten minutes." Dad said

"Charliy love, we have waited until you are older and we are telling you as a family, because you have a right to know and we are sorry we haven't told you before," Alice froze.

"Alice what did you see?!" Jaz asked concerned.

"I will tell you later," she said as she looked at me like she never has before. "Anyway," He tone birghtened up, "Charliy this is to do with me and we need to say it carefully or else you will get the wrong impression."

"Well can you just tell me straight out, my pizza will be cold and my two best friends are waiting for me." I said slightly impatiently.

"Charliy!" My dad scolded for talking like that.

"Sorry," I murmered.

"Well, as you wish then, we will just tell you." Carlisle said in his usual calm tone, not phased at all with what he was just about to say. "Alice is not the same as us."

At those last words my whole world changed, my whole perspective changed. My world tumbling in my vision.

"Alice is human?!?!" I screamed. I didn't wait for an answer I ran.

I ran into the forest with screams for me to come back then I ran slap bang into a tall figure blocking my path.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Jesse?" I asked as I looked up from the ground as I had managed to be knocked over by the bump, as small pain in my stomach started and I winced slightly.

"Um, yeah. Are you ok?" He asked as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks, and yes I'm...," I paused as dizziness over took me "fine."

"Ok, well I was coming over to see you as I've been missing you." Jesse said sweetly.

"You only saw me yesterday ? And I need to tell you something." I said nervously "Alice isn't like the rest of us."

"She's human?" Jesse asked uncertain that he had heard correct.

"I think so."

"When did you find out?" He asked irritated as he started marching towards the house just as Alice ran out, and snatched me away from Jesse. "I'm going to kill you!" Jesse shouted at Alice through clenched teeth.

He started shaking as if to phase and Alice let go of me crouching into an attack position ready to pounce. She pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. I ran between them and shouted at them to stop.

"You can't fight each other without hurting me!" I told them sad that they were turning against each other for no obvious reason.

"He's not good for you Charliy!" My aunty Alice told me once she had relaxed slightly.

"How?" I asked.

"You are getting fatter, because of him." She sneered at me then stormed off.

"But I don't get It...," I cut off then realized.

Walking up to Jesse I slapped him full on in the face with all of my love for him gone and hatred rising inside of me. He look hurt. But I didn't care anymore. I ran off crying, and up into my room.

Alice was already in my room waiting for me, sitting on my bed she welcomed me with open arms that I jumped into crying.

I had to tell my dad. I had already told my mum, I mean Alice and mum are sisters, and have always been best of friends, so obviously she knew. Now the only person I had to face was my dad, I was the most scared of him finding out and what he would do.

I had always been good at singing and as I watched Glee one night in my room alone, which is what I liked now, being alone, one of the characters Quinn Fabray, was sing while she's baby-sitting with Puck and it was about her keeping her baby. Then it hit me. They portray all their emotions in songs, so that's what I will do for my dad. I'll sing that song.

Once I had finished watching Glee and eaten, I went over to my parent's cottage in the woods, I knew my mum was out because her, my two aunties and grandma Esme had asked if I wanted to go shopping with them.

The door was open so I slowly pushed and walking into the living room.

"Dad" I called out. The he appeared in front of me

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"Um.., I need to tell you something and I don't know how, so I thought I will sing it for you...,"I said unsure.

"Ok hun, I'll sit down while you sing." He told me, then kissed me on my forehead gently. I put on the music and started singing.

"Papa I know you're going to be upset

'Cause I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help, daddy please be strong

I may be young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh

I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..."

At the end of it I just looked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT MUTT!" He screeched, his perfect face turning fuming and angry. His eyes went black and callous "YOU PREGNANT WITH HIS LEECHES?" All I could do was to nod through my silent tears. I pleaded with him through my eyes, then I placed my hand on his arm to send him a message saying how sorry I was, but he just ripped it off. "Get. Out. Now!" He said his teeth clenched so tight that if he was human they would be pressed deep into his gums.

I obeyed him fleeing out of the door and through the forest. I was blinded by all my tears and soon found myself face first on the damp ground after being tripped up by a tree root protruding out of the forest bed. I hugged myself and eventually after what felt like hours cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry it's short will start writing next chapter now and review please!  
Hit that button! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It has now been two weeks since the day my dad turned against me because of what is growing inside of me. I was found by my Uncle Emmett after the others noticed I was missing, which took about an hour. When I woke up I found myself in my be, warm and safe. Everyone else has been very supportive and I usually seek help with my mother as she has been here and done it all before, with my birth. My mother has pleaded many a times with my father during the last fortnight.

**Bella's POV**

"Please Edward! She's your daughter," I cried to my beautiful husband one night in our cottage.

"_She_," he called her not mentioning her by her real name, "stopped being _my _daughter after she slept with that mongrel!" He said, I could tell he was getting angry. I just couldn't take it any more and broke down on the bed. Even though I couldn't cry, I was crying my own silent tears.

His face fell immediately at my cries. "Oh love, I never meant to hurt you. Or Charliy, I was just so angry at everything that I just exploded. Im so so sorry." Edward said gently, as he kissed my forehead softly.

"I can forgive you." I said as I mustered up the courage to speak, "but she might not." I told him truthfully as he pulled me onto his lap, I buried my head in his chest.

**Charliy's POV**

I was with Carlisle in the hospital room, having an ultra sound of my tiny baby.

"I have some good news for you." Carlisle announced after studying the picture on the screen. "And I can also tell you how far along you are with your pregnancy," he pauses as a memory comes back to him, "I remember the day when this was your mother, just like her the process has been speeded up. If I have calculated correctly you are three months along, which means that for every week that passes the pregnancy has developed by a month."

"Can I hear the good news then?" I ask my Grandpa, as he cleans my slightly round belly.

"Of course." He says happily, just as my dad walks in. "Ahh. Son you wish to discuss with her your behaviour?" He guessed, dad nodded and walked forward to my bed and sat down. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment then, and Charliy if you need anything I will be downstairs." He told me. I just stared at my dad blankly.

"Baby," He started off, "I'm so sorry I treated you that way. I don't know what I was thinking for the last two weeks, and I know that you are sorry, but I was just so angry when you first told me. I know he poisoned you with his lies, just please promise me you won't go running back to that slime ball after what he has done to you, and the only thing I want from you is your love and forgivness. I was blessed when you were born, I can not put into words how wrong I was and how sorry I am now to have done that to you" By the end of his little speech he was gloomy.

"I have always loved you daddy." I told him with a memory from when I was a little girl, as he took my hands.

"I love you too baby," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Do you want Carlisle to tell you the news then?" I nodded yes and grinned.

Just the sheer thought of having life inside of me filled me with happiness, and now that my dad was back my life couldn't get too much better. But it was about to get ripped from the very feet of my world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

"Shall I go and get Carlisle for you to talk to him?" Dad asked kindly

"Yes please daddy." I told him with my memories. He walked off to get Carlisle. About 5seconds later Carlisle appeared in my face.

"You wanted to hear the good news?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes!" I chirped happily, with a big grin on my face.

"Well I am happy to tell you that you are going to have twins" Carlisle announced.

"Omg!" I screamed breathlessly. "Im pregnant. With twins!" I was onto of the world. Nothing could hurt me.

"Would you like the ultrasound photo processed?" Carlisle asked, he probably knew my answer already.

"Yes!" I grinned from ear to ear.

As I lay waiting for Carlisle to come with the photo of my baby Jesse climbed into the window with fear written across his face.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him as he tried to get me to look at him.

"You have to come with me!" He shouted seriously. "Now!" Jesse tried to get me to get up but he just hurt the baby inside of me.

"Get off of me, you've already hurt me once by lying. I don't want to get hurt again!" I told him angrily as I shouted for Carlisle. As I waited for Grandad, I sneered at Jesse. "Cut the crap Jesse, why are you here?"

He looked solemnly at me, then dropped to the floor. I screamed, but no one came. And then I heard laughing that stopped the blood pumping through my vains. My vision froze and I was paralysed on the hospital bed. Where Jesse had been standing a brown haired boy stood. One who I remembered from my youth. As I was reminiscing over my memories I saw a blonde girl step out from behind the boy, they stunk of rotting bodies and liqueur. I was not going to underestimate him, I let my eyes trail down to Jesse's body were he lay completely motionless. A massive gash run down his back, it was spewing with blood. The monster in his spot saw my staring and bent over sucking his body dry of blood. My heart's beating had slowed to a minimum as I just stared at Jesse's dry body, all crumpled and dead.

Her feet clicked on the tiled floor as she easily crossed the distance between me and them, she left the boy to stay there. Then in a split second I was suffocating. I could get no breath into my body, it was the boy who whilst I took my eye off him, managed to strangle me. I felt my heart stop by this point, I slowly got weaker and weaker. All I could think of was the twins, and how they might not ever live to be born. It broke my heart.

"Now listen up," the girl said in a horrible voice, it was kind of ironic though because I could hardly hear him. "I almost killed your cousin, I can easily kill you, and that mutt that you love there, as he is still hanging onto his life.I can also kill your family, including the mutt's leeches inside of you." I stared at her wide eyes, scared of what she was going to say next. "Since you stopped me from killing your baby cousin, I'm going to kill you now as you said you wanted to die instead of _Renesmee,_" she sneered her name and I managed to let out a weak growl, but they both just laughed at my feeble attempt as he released the grip he had on my neck, but grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me up off off the bed I was on. My wrist was turning a bluey purplely colour under the pressure. I heard the girl whisper something about him doing all the work, while she went back to Volterra.  
"No one can save you now Charlotte Cullen. You're as good as dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**When you read this put on Diana Vickers 'Once', here is a link from youtube if you don't have her song. Vampires are already dead so it makes sense that in Diana's song she is saying that she will only be killed once. Hopefully you understand what i'm trying to say, here's the link - youtube .com/watch?v=A7K91hm29tA**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jane by now had gone and I was left just with Alec, and he kept looking at me as if he wanted me, for something, for himself.  
I must be able to breath. He had strangled me and almost killed me but I was alive, and my heart had stopped too. It must be the vampiric part of me that was keeping me alive. I felt my body getting weaker and colder, because of that bastard, who was going to become my murderer, was cutting off my blood supply.

He walked me out of the hospital room, as I was leaving through the door I spared one glance backwards for Jesse. He was dying, and I knew it.  
What I was about to see I hadn't prepared myself for. My family were sprawled across the room, and I saw that some of their arms or legs had been ripped from the sockets of their bodies. I tried to rip myself away from him and run over to my family as I screamed for them. But Alec just stood still, his feet firmly planted on the ground, tears, floods of tears ran down my face.

Finally I managed, weakly to pull myself away from my dying family and trudged on solemnly, my existence was taken away from me, but soon so would be my life. Trying to seduce me, he nuzzled into the crock of my neck vulgarly, then as is if he was pausing to think, but I imagined someone like him would of already made up his plans and didn't need to think, he said this. "You don't want your leeches to die? Or your family. You care too much for your unborn _children_," I glared at him, how did he know it was _twins, _and how did he know I was pregnant! Sure, I had a bump but it could just me being fat.

"I..., I," taking a deep breath to help me through this I chocked out the words. " I don't want anything to happen to my family or the twins." I started begging and my voice went weak. "Please, please don't hurt them. I'm begging you to just leave them alone know, please!" As I was crying silent tears he just laughed his malicious unforgiving and unforgetting laugh.

"You know I find your begging quite," he paused. "Sex-say!" Alec said, I was repulsed but if I showed it I would probably end up like my family back in the house, as we were now outside walking. "As I..., _like_ you, I have decided to be merciful to you for once." I sighed with relief, "If you play any games little miss, _I will,_ kill you." Alec told me, this last part as if it was a fact.

I was scared. I just stayed silently walking along with him. Then he did something that made my blood freeze and send an electrical pulse through me. He took my hand, and my other hand. As he released my wrist I fell unwillingly to the ground, my body was protesting to the release of my arm, and my hands slipped easily out of his. My fall had caught Alec momentarily off guard as he fell down with me. He landed on top of me and I felt a rush of pain and squealed. I tried to move but I couldn't, as soon as he realised what was happening he rolled off of me and I just lay there.

"If you want your family alive you must stay with me, you can keep those leeches as long as you send them to their father that, _mutt, _as soon as they reach their first birthday." I nodded in agreement to him, as I couldn't let my family go. "Now my dear, we have to get you checked up by a doctor and then we will have to get to work!" The bastard said maliciously.

"No. I don't want to go with you!" I said finally getting some strength back, as we both got up and started walking along again.

"Well, there isn't much choice in it, love, but if you want it that way then maybe I will kill you after all!" Alec said evilly as I screamed he gagged me. "Shut it bitch!" He sneered at me as he carried me. I hit him over and over and he just stared at me until we got to a place I recognised. I guessed his plan.  
How come it was always us girls who end up chucking themselves over cliffs! Apart from this time it was different, Grandma Esme, and mom had done it voluntarily. This was forced. As I gave my last few wishes out, I heard a distant howl and then was placed onto the very edge of the cliff and pushed.

The icy air whipped at me as I plummeted into the never ending pit of dark at the bottom of the waters. A strong wave thumped me down further and then all I remember was the pain, cold and then BAM!  
Nothing.


End file.
